


Drafty Wayne Mannor

by PrincessTriSarahTops



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTriSarahTops/pseuds/PrincessTriSarahTops
Summary: You’d think that a billionaire wouldn’t have such a cold house. While the other residents of Gotham consider the mansion “Stately” it would always be “Drafty” Wayne Manor to you.





	Drafty Wayne Mannor

* * *

You loved Bruce Wayne. You loved him more than anyone else you’d ever known your whole life. He was brave, smart and he’d do anything to protect you. But the draft in his mansion almost made you regret the whole thing. You nearly shrieked as your bare feet touched the icy cold floor of the bedroom. You tip-toed across the room trying to keep as much of your foot from touching the ground as possible. It took you twice as long as it should have, because of the tip-toeing, to reach Bruce’s dresser.

From the top drawer you removed a thick pair of wool socks. They were perfectly bundled together, probably by Alfred. You put the socks on and easily tugged them up over your leggings. Now that your feet were protected, you moved your attention to the second drawer from the bottom. You didn’t know what you had expected to find in Bruce’s sweater drawer, but you couldn’t help but laugh when you opened it to see a compartment filled with black and dark grey garments.

“Can’t take the bat out of the man I guess.” You chuckled to yourself.

You selected a charcoal grey cable knit sweater from the top of the drawer and pulled it over your head. You’d swear you could see your breath as you rubbed your arms for warmth. You decided coffee or tea would probably help, so you grabbed the throw blanket off the foot of the bed and wrapped that around you for good measure. Despite the added layers, you were still shivering as you walked down the stairs. You couldn’t seem to shake the chill.

“Good morning.” Bruce nodded at you when you entered the kitchen. He was sitting at the breakfast island with a cold untouched cup of coffee sat beside him.

“Is it though?” You grumbled at him, turning the tea kettle on.

“You just woke up.” He laughed. “What’s wrong?”

“Your house is cold.” You told him through chattering teeth, drawing the blanket tighter around you.

“Well it is old.” He nodded. “I’ve been wanting to give the heating system an upgrade but I’ve been a little busy getting the crime rate down for the first time in six months.” Bruce tapped the front page of the morning newspaper proudly. “You’re welcome.”

“So, I’m going to freeze to death because of your night job?” You asked him. Turning off the stove and filling your favorite mug with tea.

“You’re not going to freeze to death!” Bruce insisted with a chuckle. “Come here.” You left the tea on the counter and walked over to where he sat. Bruce effortlessly pulled you up into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around you. “There, that’s better. Isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” You agreed, laying your head in his shoulder. “But we can’t stay like this all day.”

“Well I was thinking we could take this to the bedroom?” He suggested.

“Are you sure the Gotham crime rate could handle that?” You joked with him.

“The city will be fine for a few hours.” He assured you.

“I don’t want to walk back up the stairs. Will you carry me?” You asked, nuzzling his neck.

“Alright.” He agreed immediately. “and I promise tomorrow I’ll call around to see about getting the heat upgraded

“My hero!” You smile before pressing your lips against his.

“Are you wearing my clothes?” He asked when your kiss broke apart.

“Technically I’m wearing my own pants.” You explained.

“Not for very long.” He smirked before getting up from his seat, still holding you close to him. “Maybe I shouldn’t get the heat fix after all.” He suggested as he started climbing up the mansion’s gigantic staircase.

“But you promised!” You pouted.

“I know, but this seems like a much more fun way for us to stay warm.” He pointed out.

“We could do both.” You told him.

“Both? Both is good.” He agreed. He’d reached the bedroom now. Bruce set you down on your feet only long enough to open the door, then he scooped you back up into his arms again. Bruce was right about one thing, this certainly was a more fun way to keep warm.


End file.
